the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 February 2019
23:48-17 korra is here 23:51-38 annabeth is here 23:53-52 c.syde is here 23:54-01 But I'm rather upset right now. 23:54-31 Why? 23:55-09 Because I still haven't figured out a way to extract the data that I need from my saved game which is messed up so I can no longer load or play it. 23:55-19 Aw :( What game? 23:55-21 I hurts to think that I might not be able to recover it. 23:55-25 The Sims 3. 23:55-37 *It hurts 23:55-38 I hate when that happens ; - ; 23:56-05 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 23:57-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:59-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:59-41 ; - ; 00:10-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:11-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:12-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:12-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:26-42 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 00:28-22 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:28-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:28-44 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:31-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:31-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:31-53 Joseph Stalin 00:37-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:37-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:45-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:45-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:46-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:47-11 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 00:49-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:51-33 Is he a friend of yours? :P 00:54-26 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 00:54-34 perhaps 00:56-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:00-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:00-37 Yes c.s 01:00-47 met him at the pub 01:02-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:03-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:03-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:04-06 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:05-03 Fascinating. 01:11-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:12-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:12-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:12-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:15-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:16-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:18-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:18-43 TG save me from Koa! 01:19-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:19-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:20-07 Sounds gay 01:20-51 Nvm I will have to save myself 01:21-27 What happebed 01:21-41 Yeah? 01:21-45 What happened in bed? 01:22-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:22-11 Hmph. 01:22-12 o/ 01:22-13 omg 01:22-20 This is one of the weirdest songs I've ever heard 01:22-26 Might be the weirdest new song 01:22-27 Which one? 01:22-27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUHC9tYz8ik 01:22-31 Huh 01:22-34 Well TG OM 01:22-36 PM* 01:22-43 Hey Q! O/ 01:22-49 i see no pm 01:23-59 ^ 01:24-17 >what happened in bed? 01:24-20 Nothing 01:25-19 What happened in bed? 01:25-21 I slept 01:25-37 Me too 01:25-39 Q, this is exactly why I don't listen to this kind of shit. 01:26-12 Q, this is exactly why I don't listen to this kind of shit. 01:32-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:32-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:32-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:34-16 Q, this is exactly why I don't listen to this kind of shit. 01:34-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:34-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:35-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:35-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:35-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:35-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:36-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:36-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:36-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:36-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:36-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:37-11 Huh? 01:37-11 Seems this is alive and I was just dead. 01:37-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:37-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:37-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:37-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:37-51 Nope 01:38-10 Welcome, everyone. 01:38-10 Just what was happening up above? 01:38-53 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 01:39-10 Hmph. 01:39-10 Let's head into the logs. 01:39-46 Hmph. 01:41-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:42-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:42-25 Link me these logs 01:42-45 I wanna find embarrassing shit i said months ago in there 01:43-42 Immediately link me the logs 01:43-52 Kk 01:46-03 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:46-06 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/538789198992506880/544333050322878470/unknown.png 01:46-10 Can we hit 1000 01:46-13 Hmph. 01:46-37 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/538789198992506880/544333349053923348/unknown.png 01:47-03 Seems you spent 2 hours on that 01:47-13 Me too 01:48-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:48-16 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:48-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-06 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:49-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 01:49-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:49-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:49-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 01:49-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:49-46 Huh 01:49-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-24 Hehehe 01:50-57 u there bruhs 01:51-03 no 01:51-18 whoo we sayin fuck the rules 01:59-36 \o 01:59-36 01:59-50 \o 02:00-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:00-09 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:00-39 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 02:00-41 O/ 02:00-44 Oop 02:01-15 (blobcatangry) 02:01-45 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:02-26 (blobcatangry) 02:05-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:06-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:07-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:08-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:08-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:13-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:14-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:17-24 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:17-37 (blobcatangery) 02:18-12 (blobcatangery) 02:22-14 Egg 02:22-24 *Hehehe 02:22-30 Literally wtf autocorrect 02:26-49 ~ Lavertus has joined the chat ~ 02:27-42 ~ Lavertus has left the chat ~ 02:31-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:31-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:31-47 Lav :) 02:32-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:40-17 \o 02:41-28 \o 02:41-46 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:45-28 ~ MechQueste has joined the chat ~ 02:45-41 Welcome MechQueste. 02:46-00 Welcome, MechQueste. 02:52-33 Where's your Mech? 02:53-03 I guess you'd better go find it. 02:58-44 ~ MechQueste has left the chat ~ 03:17-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:17-25 Sounds homophobic 03:17-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:17-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:18-47 How? 03:19-25 Cra*h band**** is extremely gay to the point it is homophobic 03:23-48 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 03:25-16 Today I will pay you back for the best luncheon